Step bits are commonly used to form holes in a workpiece, such as sheet metal, for use in an electrical panel. It is well-known that the larger the diameter that the step bit is, the slower the speed the operator needs to operate the drill. The torque of the cutting action increases significantly as larger diameter holes are created.